Breaking Point
by Aisu1
Summary: Finally pushed to her limits, Kagome returns to her time, leaving behind the Shikon no Tama. *Chapter 4* Inuyasha finally sees Kagome after the year that the well was sealed, but not under pleasent circumstances. [Author note up]
1. Scroll 1: Breakdown

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.  "Black Clouds," © Papa Roach.  Story and plot © Sabre.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

ж** Breaking Point **ж

_Scroll One: Breakdown_

Kagome sighed and looked out the door of Kaede's hut from where she lay on the floor.  Rain beat against the small building in torrents as lightning flashed, illuminating the small room.  All but her were asleep.  Sango slept as far away from Miroku as she could, one hand resting on her boomerang.  Shippô was curled up against Sango's back.  Miroku was across from her, resting next to the fire.  Inuyasha was sleeping in a dark corner of the room, but his ears still twitched every once in a while.  

Her head was pounding, and the pain seemed to escalate every time thunder crashed above.  She grabbed her pack and searched until she found the painkillers.  She swallowed two and turned over so she was on her stomach and resting her head on her arms.  The reason for her headache and lack of sleep came back to her.  So many mixed thoughts were running through her mind.

The shards.

Naraku.

And Kikyo.

She shuddered at that last name.  Memories of yesterday came rushing back to her, making her bite her lip in anger and hurt.

_After making camp, Kagome had decided to go look for the hot spring Miroku had said was near the campsite.  Inuyasha had disappeared a while before her, running off into the forest.  He always disappeared when it was the new moon, since he preferred to be alone while human._

_She trekked carefully down the forest path, until a chill ran through her spine, caused by an evil aura.  Following the aura, she found herself in a clearing.  _

_Not a hundred yards from where she was stood Kikyo and another person.  Kagome's heart stopped when she realized it was Inuyasha – now human.  He was holding Kikyo and appeared to be talking to her softly.  _

_She bit back a sob and ducked behind a tree.  She rested her back against the trunk and closed her eyes.  Turning back around to again watch the scene unfolding before her, she saw Kikyo nod reluctantly at something Inuyasha had said.  She turned away and slumped against the tree trunk.  Tears pricked at her eyes and she hurriedly wiped them away before moving back to camp, leaving the couple alone in the clearing._

Back at camp, Miroku and Sango had asked what was wrong, but Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face and told them that she was just tired.

This morning Inuyasha had acted like nothing had happened.  That was what had bothered her the most.  She had remained silent most of the way back to Kaede's.  The rest of the day was similar.

She crawled out of her sleeping bag and pulled on her jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.  Packing up her sleeping bag, she then slung her pack over her shoulder.  She had to get away, even if just for a few days.  And with Inuyasha asleep, she didn't have to worry about him trying to stop her.  

She stopped at the door and lifted up the mat, then turned and looked at her sleeping friends.  Her free hand touched the Shikon shard hanging from the chain around her neck.  

Kagome let her storm-blue eyes wander over the forms of her friends for another moment, then ducked under the mat and disappeared into the rain.

Unknown to her, a pair of narrowed amber-gold eyes watched the whole procedure.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

**This is making me crazy**

**These black clouds following me**

**So I look for signs of life**

**But rarely I see them**

Kagome made her way to the well, ignoring the rain drops that stung against her face and neck.  Her clothes were soaked and her raven-colored hair hung limply down her back, while her bangs clung to her wet forehead.  

She shifted her pack to the other shoulder and brushed her hair out of her face.  Squinting her eyes to see through the pouring rain, she could barely make out the shape of the Bone Eater's Well ahead of her.  To her right loomed the Goshimboku tree, towering above all the rest of the others.  

**I return to my shelter**

**And I crawl in a bottle**

**I'm losing my will for this**

**So over emotional**

She was not ten yards away from the well when a red-clad figure landed between her and the well.  Kagome glared at the figure.

"Inuyasha…let me go."  She growled.  He shook his head and simply returned her glare before replying.  

"Feh…now you're trying to escape at night.  What's eating you this time?"

**Black clouds**

**They rain down but**

**They can't kill the sun**

Kagome could feel her emotions about to break through.  She closed her eyes and answered in a flat monotone voice.

"You just don't understand…do you?"  Her eyes opened and Inuyasha was shocked at the fire that burned in her gaze.  He growled when she moved closer to the well.

"What is there to understand?  You're not going home, wench.  Kikyo wouldn't stop looking for the shards just to go home."  

Snap.

**Confession of depression**

**This life I'm second-guessing**

**Like ashes to ashes**

**I always seem to fall down**

Inuyasha instantly knew he had gone to far.  

Kagome's head was bowed, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. Her whole body was shaking with rage, and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides.  A few drops of blood dripped from her hands where her nails had dug into the soft flesh of her palms.  She was gritting her teeth, and the flashing lightning illuminated her rigid body.

"That….IT!!!!"  She screamed.  He took a few steps back when she exploded.

"I AM FUCKING SICK OF BEING COMPARED TO HER!!  FELLING LIKE NOTHING BUT YOUR DAMN SHARD DETECTOR!!"

**I'm tired of running**

**It's time to face my demons**

**Confession of depression**

**This life I'm second-guessing**

Kagome was seething.  Her eyes flashed dangerously as she yanked at the Shikon shard, causing the fragile chain to snap.  She clutched it in her hand, the sharp edges cutting into her palm, adding more blood to the crimson flow that her nails had already brought forth.

When she spoke again, her voice was deadly calm, but it was laced with malice.

"Take the fucking shard….go become human for Kikyo and let her take you to hell.  I don't care anymore…because it's obvious you don't either."  

**My emotions are storming**

**And tears fall just like rain**

**Pain strikes like lightning**

**Despair is becoming my friend**

She tossed the shard at the stunned hanyou.  It landed in the mud at his feet, glowing faintly.  Kagome pushed past him and stood on the lip of the well.  Inuyasha turned to her, his eyes wide.  She cast once last pain-filled gaze back at him.

Tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the raindrops that already stained her face.

"Sayonara Inuyasha….forever." With those whispered words, she dove into the well.

**I'm pushing myself to a point of self-destruction**

Kagome leaned against the side of the well once in her time.  The tears still continued to fall, and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

She stumbled out of the well house and sunk down to her knees in front of the Goshimboku tree.  Her hands clutched her sides as she hugged herself, trying to gain some semblance of comfort.  The rain mercilessly beat down on her vulnerable form.

**Black clouds**

**They rain down but**

**They can't kill the sun inside**

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Yeah, I re-vamped the first chapter.   The original was really crappy since I wrote it when I was depressed and angry.  Besides, this fits the future plot better. ^^

Please R/R!****


	2. Scroll 2: Awakening Truth

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha is © Rumiko Takahashi.  Story, plot, Azura, Rio, and the Shi Kuroi are © Sabre.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

ж** Breaking Point **ж

_Scroll Two: Awakening Truth_

"Sis, what's with you lately?  You're acting so tense…" Souta asked, watching as Kagome grabbed her side pack and started to open the door.

"Hanyou trouble…" She spat, and slammed the door after her.  Souta only shook his head and went back to playing his video game.

'She hasn't been the same since she returned from the Sengoku-jidai a week ago.'

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

"Damn son-of-a-bitch hanyou…fucking dead miko…" Kagome growled as she stalked down the stairs of the shrine, and walked on the dark sidewalk.  The streetlamps barely illuminated the dark road as she walked towards the dance club she was meeting Yuka and the other girls at.  Yuka was going to introduce her to the new girl at school – what was her name – Azura.  Supposedly she had a hot cousin who also had started at the school recently.

She tugged at the leather tank top she wore, and re-adjusted her side pack.  Her ponytail swished angrily as she muttered to herself.

"I can't go back, not without the shards.  I can only go back if he comes to get me, which I seriously doubt he will."  She scowled to herself at that thought.

"Let's see how that asshole handles finding the shards without me-"

Her thoughts were interrupted when a figure jumped out in front of her.  She glared at the figure, and then tensed as she studied it further.

'Damn…it's a spider youkai!  But-but I though they didn't exist in this time!?'  She couldn't help the slight shudder that traversed down her spine as she spoke.

"What do you want youkai?"  She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Miko…you have the shards of the Shikon no Tama, do you not?"  It growled at her.

"No.  The shards are gone.  Now leave me alone!"  She tried to get past the youkai but it once again got in her path.

"I think not, miko…your blood has the power of the Tama in it…I think that shall suffice just fine…"  The spider youkai lunged at Kagome, who just barely leapt out of the way. 

'Fuck…how am supposed to get out of this…? Me without my bow and arrows-'

"Hirgurashi!  Concentrate on your powers!"  Kagome looked up to see a girl standing between her and the youkai.  

The girl had waist-length blonde hair that was seal-brown at the tips.  Her long bangs framed her narrow face, but revealed pointed ears that had four piercings in each.  Three red stripes on each cheek reminded Kagome of Sessho-maru.  Her ice blue eyes seemed to be studying Kagome.

"You-you're a youkai!"  Kagome sputtered.  The girl rolled her eyes.

"Big deal.  So I'm a youkai.  Now, do you want to defeat this ugly thing or what?"  She jerked her thumb towards the spider youkai.  Kagome hesitantly nodded.

"Then concentrate!  Focus all your anger until it breaks into your miko powers! I'll keep ugly busy!"  She studied the girl carefully before getting to her feet and nodding.

Her anger from a week ago started returning with a vengeance.  Images of Inuyasha and Kikyo flooded her mind.  Kikyo's triumphant smirk kept flashing at her, and Inuyasha's scowling face kept bearing down on her.

Shard detector.

Useless reincarnation.

Second-rater.

You'll never be as good as Kikyo.

All the hurtful words from before crashed down on her.  Kagome clutched her head in her hands.  Red clouded her vision, until she felt something snap.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Her scream echoed around the darkness as her ki suddenly flared up, casting red and purple glares around her. Her hair whipped wildly around her as her tank top and jeans changed into a blood-red sleeveless Chinese fighting kimono trimmed with gold. Gold bands flashed onto her forearms and calves.  The kanji for Shikon appeared on the breast of the kimono, crested in gold.  

Kagome narrowed her eyes, which flashed a mixture of blue and green, and her pupils became little slits like Inuyasha's.

The girl watched Kagome, satisfaction gracing her face.  

'Now for the final piece…' She tossed a sword at Kagome, who caught it deftly.  

Once Kagome touched the rusted sword, her ki mixed with it.  It transformed similar to the Tetsusaiga, but the blade simply became a bit larger and clear like glass.  The hilt became covered with what looked like jewel shards surrounding a round jewel.

She raised the sword and charged at the spider youkai.  The girl leapt out of the way as Kagome brought it slashing down on the youkai, destroying it instantly.

The ki rush disappeared rapidly, along with the kimono.  The sword de-transformed back into its original rusty state as Kagome sunk to her knees, dazed.

"What…in the hell…was all that?"  She wondered, still confused.  The girl knelt down in front of Kagome and grinned.

"That…was the legendary 'Kamikaze Point' of the Shikon no Miko."  She explained, still grinning.  Kagome woke up from her daze.

"What?  How do you know that I am – was – the Shikon no Miko?"  She asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself.  I'm Sugoshi Azura, neko youkai and guardian of the Shikon no Miko."

"WHAT?!"

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

An hour later, back at the Hirgurashi Shrine, Azura had finished explaining everything to Kagome.  The miko had remained silent throughout the entire explanation.  

"So…you're the guardian of each miko that guards the Shikon no Tama."  Azura nodded.  Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"But I'm no longer the guardian of the Tama.  I left it behind in the Sengoku-jidai…with that bastard hanyou-"

"-Inuyasha."

Silence.

"How did you-"

"-Know his name?  I told you, I know everything about your past…well, at least what happened in the Sengoku-jidai."

Kagome shook her head again.

"This is just to much…and what's with this sword?  You never explained that…" She examined the rusty sword that lay in her hands. Running her hands over the blade, she waited for Azura's answer.

"I can answer that…" A voice said from her windowsill.  Azura scowled.

"Damn you Rio….just show up now…leaving me to explain everything to Kagome…"  He grinned at her and stepped into the room.

"Aw…complaining are we, little cousin?"

His black hair was cut short, except for his bangs, which were long and framed his face.  They appeared midnight blue in the light.  His sapphire blue eyes shined mischievously.  From the pointed ears and purple markings on his cheeks she knew he was a youkai also.

"Sugoshi Rio.  Neko youkai and cousin to the brat next to you."  He said with a smile.  Azura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is he a guardian too?"  Kagome asked as she studied Rio.  Azura shook her head.

"Not really.  He's more the trainer.  He'll help you with your new-found powers."  Rio nodded his head.

"There are still youkai like Azura and myself that live in this time.  We carry concealing spells, which is why those lovesick girls-" He scowled suddenly, "-your friends, could not tell that Azura and I are youkai.  Most reside peacefully, like us, while others are still convinced the jewel exists in this time.  We believe they are controlled by a youkai named Naraku."  Kagome's face darkened at that name.

"I guess we were right in assuming that you have encountered Naraku…"  Azura stated, noticing Kagome's expression.  Rio nodded, and turned back to Kagome.

"Now, that sword. It is called the Shi Kuroi, and once belonged to the miko Midori, from whom the Shikon no Tama originated.  Only mikos capable of reaching the Kamikaze Point are able to cause the sword's transformation."

Kagome looked down at the sword.  

'I can wield this sword...?  A sword that acts like Tetsusaiga?'  Suddenly she had a thought that amused her.

"Tell me, did the miko named Kikyo ever reach the Kamikaze Point or wield this sword?"  Rio shook his head.  

"Only once since Midori herself has ever reached it.  And that would be you."  Kagome smiled with satisfaction.  Azura clapped her hands suddenly, surprising them.

"Right.  Now how about we get started on your training tomorrow?"****

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Yup…I used to be a big DBZ fan before I discovered Inu-Yasha!  So if you remember Gohan's breaking point against Cell when he goes Super Saiyan 2…that's basically what happens to Kagome.  And the kimono is from Devil Hunter Yohko (kick ass anime!).  

Please R/R!****


	3. Scroll 3: The Portal Reopened

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha is © Rumiko Takahashi.  Story, plot, Azura, Rio, and the Shi Kuroi are © Sabre.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

ж** Breaking Point **ж

_Scroll Three: The Portal Reopened_

Inuyasha punched the well in frustration.  It had been one year since Kagome had left…and tonight was the night of the new moon.

And he couldn't cross over.

For the past year he had continually tried to reach her time.  Everyday he leapt into the well, only to find that the well was somehow sealed.

She didn't seal it herself…did she?

If she did seal it, then why?

The answer came to him immediately.

Him.  

It was his entire fault.

He knew she had been tense for the past week before their fight.  And that he had pushed her over the edge when he again compared her to Kikyo.

Kikyo.

He sighed and dropped his hands at his sides.  A week after Kagome had left he had finally completed his mission of putting the dead miko to rest.  The night he was human he had finally convinced Kikyo to agree with being laid to rest for good.  He had sensed another's scent when talking to Kikyo, and whose scent it was had been bugging him.

Suddenly it hit him.

Kagome.

She had probably witnessed everything in the forest clearing, and assumed something else was happening.

That explained her sudden explosion when he mentioned Kikyo.  Correction. C_ompared _her to Kikyo.  He sighed again and leaned against the well.

"Kagome…" He murmured, holding his head in his hands.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Kagome ducked as Rio shot another ki blast at her.  She growled and leapt out of the way, just missing his fist that was aimed for her face.

"Damn it Kagome!  Quit dodging and start attacking!  I'm not training you for the fun of it!"  He growled.

Kagome blocked another punch and countered with one of her own.  Her fist connected with his face and he flew back with the force of the attack.  He landed roughly and lay there for a second before standing up and wiping some blood from his mouth.  

"Now that's more like it!  Let's stop for today."  He grinned, showing his fangs and walked up to her.  Kagome nodded and wiped some sweat from her brow.  The red sports bra, white jersey, and black shorts were soaked with sweat from the workout.

"Damn, Rio…your training sessions are getting more intense each day.  What are you trying to do, kill me?"  She panted, and flopped onto the grass.  The cool night air felt good against her skin, and she closed her eyes when Rio sat down next to her.

"Nope, just getting you more prepared for the battles to come.  Namely, Naraku."  He spoke, and chuckled to see her so relaxed.

"But the youkai we've faced so far haven't been that tough…except the ones with the shards."  She held up the small glass bottle that contained four shards as she spoke.  They seemed to glow in the dark of the moonless night.

"True…but you still should be on your best guard."  He started to get up when Kagome spoke again.

"You and Azura gonna stay the night again tonight?"  She asked, also getting up.  He shook his head.

"Nah, we're going to stay at her place tonight. I need to discuss some matters with my uncle…concerning Naraku."  He replied, and helped her up.  She nodded.

"I'm going to do a fire reading before going to bed." Rio smiled and waved as he took off down the steps of the shrine.

Kagome watched him until his figure disappeared into the night before sighing and looking up at the night sky.

Rio and Azura had become like family this past year.  Her family accepted the fact that her friends were neko youkai, ever grandfather.  The sarcastic nineteen-year old Rio was like an older brother to her, while the calmer seventeen-year old Azura was the closest Kagome had ever had to a twin sister, not counting Sango.

'Have they changed as much as I have since I left?' She mused.  The now seventeen-year old Kagome had grown taller, her hair was down to her waist, and she had more muscle.  No longer was she the scrawny little sixteen-year old she was in the Sengoku-jidai.  She had finally mastered her miko powers with help from Rio, and she could wield the Shi Kuroi with relative ease.

"The new moon night…Inuyasha…" She whispered, clutching the shards to her chest.

'There's no way he became human for Kikyo…not with the remaining shards being in my time…' She thought.  She guessed there were still two shards remaining, not counting the ones that Naraku of the Sengoku-jidai and the future held.

'Even if I hate him for what he did to me…I still can't help missing him…'

"Inuyasha…"  She murmured, not noticing when the shards suddenly flashed in her hands.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Inuyasha sat in a branch of the Goshimboku tree, watching as his youkai power slowly disappeared.  He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree, trying to relax.

He barely detected the blast before it came at him.  He leapt to the ground, narrowly missing the attack.  He growled at the youkai that stood before him.  It appeared to be a large lizard-like creature, and it was swishing its tail angrily.

"So the hanyou is human, is he not…?  This should make things interesting…" The youkai swung at Inuyasha, knocking him against the well.  He groaned and tried to stand up.  Blood trickled from a cut on his forehead as he clumsily made his way back onto his feet.  He saw the claw coming at him, and before he could react, the blow hit him.

The force caused him to go crashing into the well.  Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for the impact with the ground of the well to come.

"Inuyasha…" He heard Kagome's voice in his head.

"Kagome…?"  He whispered and braced for the fall.

It never came, as blue light swirled around him.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Yeah!  Third chapter done!  Next chapter...Inuyasha gets his first glance at Kagome since she left!  But…is it really the Kagome he knew before?  ^^

Please R/R!****


	4. Scroll 4: Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer:Inuyasha is © Rumiko Takahashi.Story, plot, Azura, Rio, and the Shi Kuroi are © Sabre.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

ж** Breaking Point **ж

# _Scroll Four: Unexpected Reunion_

As much as she tried, Kagome couldn't sleep.

She growled angrily and shifted onto her stomach, her face buried in her pillow.The covers were bunched at the end of her bed, the result of both the hot summer air and her inability to get to sleep.

Something wasn't right – she could feel it.Mumbling a few curses under her breath, she climbed out of bed and glanced at her clock.It read just after midnight, and she groaned and rubbed her forehead.

So much for a good night's sleep.

'Might as well do a fire reading to calm my nerves – and find out what the hell is with this ominous feeling I have…' She stumbled her way to her closet.

Kagome's pajamas were reduced to a skimpy gray tank top and her underwear due to the hot weather.She grabbed a pair of black jean shorts and a black tank top, which clung to her figure.She left her hair tied back miko-style and pulled on a pair of sneakers.

As an afterthought she strapped the scabbard containing her sword to her back and headed downstairs.

She had a bad feeling she might need it later.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

The house was eerily quiet, as she was the only one home.Her family had left to visit her cousin Ranma in Nerima – apparently he was having problems with her uncle Genma again.She had declined in case a youkai attack would come about.

Kagome slipped outside and made her way to the shrine, only pausing once when she reached the Goshimboku tree.She placed her hand on the bark; feeling the cool, rough texture against her palm.She sighed once, and then continued towards the fire room.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Inuyasha groaned and felt the back of his head, wincing when he touched the bump that had resulted.He sat up, and looked up, expecting the youkai whom had attacked him to be above him.He was surprised – more shocked – when instead of seeing the night sky above the well, he saw the ceiling of the well house.

"I-I-I got through…?"He whispered.Still in awe of the situation, he climbed out of the well and made his way outside.

It looked the same has he had remembered seeing it a year ago.Silence hung around, and it was pitch black from the moonless sky.No lights were on in the house.The only light seemed to be coming from a small building near the well house.

Firelight cast dancing shadows through the doorway, and as he crept closer, he could make out a figure kneeling before a large fire.

Before he could enter and reveal the identity of the person, approaching footsteps caught his attention, so he climbed onto a tree branch on the tree near the shrine.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Azura walked up to the door of the fire room.She could see Kagome kneeling in front of the flames, apparently in a deep trance.She noticed the girl did not wear her usual blue and white miko's hakama.She stood in the doorway for a little while until another presence caught her attention.

She narrowed her eyes as she felt out the person's aura.It appeared to be human, but with a hidden source of youkai blood within it.'A hanyou…' She realized, 'An inu-hanyou…obviously that Inuyasha…but why would he be hear after so long?' 

She ran a hand though her long hair, her disguise not activated since it was so late at night.'He doesn't appear to be attempting to harm her, so I will leave him be.For now.'Azura mused, then turned her attention back to the miko in front of her.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Inuyasha watched the newcomer.He bit back a growl when he realized what she was.'A neko youkai…what's someone like her doing here?And who's in that room?'He was snapped out of his thoughts when the neko spoke.

"You felt it too?"Her voice held a slightly worried tone.The figure snapped out of the trance they appeared to be in and turned towards the neko.

"Yes…I have a bad feeling about this Azura…it might be another attack…"Inuyasha frowned when he heard the voice.It sounded a bit like Kagome, but had a mature edge, similar to Kikyo's.And she seemed to be on friendly terms with the neko.He leaned forward to get a better look at the person as she walked forward towards the neko.

Her face was shadowed by the firelight.Inuyasha's eyes widened at the girl's appearance.She wore the same strange kind of clothes that Kagome sometimes wore, and her waist-length raven hair was tied back.He listened closely when she began to speak again.

"Have you talked to Rio?"

"No…I left to come here as soon as I felt the presence…it feels like Naraku."Inuyasha nearly fell of his branch when he heard the name, but quickly regained his composure.

"Hai…but I also felt another presence…and it felt like him."The neko nodded.

He heard a strange ringing noise and the neko took something from her pocket.She put it to her ear.What had Kagome called that thing last time he was here – a cell phone.

Watching her, he noticed the grim expression that crossed her face as she muttered a reply to the person on the other line, and then hung up.

"Rio says there's another attack going on – this one at the park.He's fending the youkai off as best as he can, but needs you.It might be another shard."Inuyasha's jaw dropped.A Shikon shard?There were still shards in this time?His hand instinctively touched the large shard that hung around his neck.Who was the girl?

The girl nodded and picked up a sword and scabbard that rested on the floor, strapping it to her back.She then pulled on some black fighting gloves and looked up.Inuyasha's heart stopped when he saw her face.

It was Kagome.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Kagome nodded to Azura, completely oblivious to the violet eyes that watched her in disbelief from a tree branch above.

"Can you transform and take me there?It might be faster."She asked.

Azura nodded and started changing.When she had finished, a cat youkai the same size and shape of a transformed Kiara was in her place.She was Siamese colored and had large cream-colored wings.Kagome climbed on her back and Azura took flight.

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie and followed after them, his mind whirling with everything he had seen.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Kagome readied herself when Azura approached the battle.She pulled her sword from the scabbard and leapt off of the still-airborne Azura.The blade transformed as she fell through the air, and she raised it above her to strike.

"Shining Apocalypse!!!!"She roared and slashed at the enemy.Black blades of energy shot at the youkai, getting a direct hit.Kagome landed in a crouch in front of the bleeding youkai.She quickly analyzed the situation.Rio was off to the side, nursing a stomach wound while a detransformed Azura ran to check on him.The youkai was a wolf youkai, and the shard was located in its forehead.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Inuyasha stared at the battle with wide eyes.He tried to run towards Kagome, but was stopped by some sort of barrier.So he was only a hopeless bystander.He watched as she attacked once again.

Kagome charged, bringing Shi Kuroi down on the youkai.It ducked, and retaliated by lashing out at her.She missed getting swiped at the head, but its claws managed to cut her shoulder.

"SHIT!"Kagome cursed as she felt the claws rake though her skin, slicing a nasty wound.She leapt back and brought her hand to her shoulder to assess the damage.Her shirt was torn considerably, and crimson blood already ran down her arm and stained her palm.

Inuyasha cried out in anger and tried to cross the barrier again at the sight of Kagome hurt.The barrier just shocked him and sent him flying back.He stood back up and clenched his fists in frustration.

"Now's a good time to try out that attack Rio taught me…"Kagome pulled out an ofuda and pressed it to her wound, letting the blood soak it.Then she tossed it in the air and clutched her blade horizontally, as the ofuda connected with the sword.It glowed brightly and emitted a large amount of energy.

"Crimson Annihilation!"She yelled, and a red blast shot towards the youkai.The energy incinerated the youkai, and it howled in rage before dying.

The Ski Kuroi detransformed, so Kagome sighed and sheathed her sword.She ignored the pain in her shoulder – not to mention the steady blood flow – and made her way towards the ashes of the youkai.She picked up the shard and looked at it for a long time before placing it with the others in the glass bottle.

Turning towards Azura and Rio, she let go of the miko barrier that surrounded the battlefield.She always placed on up so people wouldn't be injured by the fight.

A shiver ran though her spine and she slowly turned to face the trees behind her.Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

'Oh Kami…it's not him…it can't be him…' Violet eyes stared back at her, and she bit back a sob.

"Inu….Inuyasha…?"He nodded and took a step towards her and she shrank back.Crying out, she whirled around and bolted away from the battlefield.

Inuyasha watched her run away from him, and sighed.

"So…you're the infamous Inuyasha."A voice said, a hint of amusement in it.He looked up to find himself face to face with Azura.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Kagome kept running until she thought her lungs would burst.She bolted into the house and ran upstairs into the bathroom.She looked into the mirror as she caught her breath.

'I just can't believe…after all this time…'

"I have to get my mind off this…" She drew in a shuddering breath and turned her attention to her wound. She turned on the shower and closed the door.Stripping down, she got into the shower, welcoming the cool water on her heated skin.She stood there and let the water pour down on her, the blood from her wound mixing with the clear liquid and disappearing down the drain.

She felt her eyes start to sting, and a few tears had already made their appearance, running down her face.She sunk down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest, the steady flow of the water still beating down on her.

She closed her eyes and let out a choked sob.

"Why now…?"

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Sorry for the wait, school started a few weeks ago and I've been pretty busy since then.Updates might be slow, as finals are coming up (oh goody…*rolls eyes*).Hope this chapter's okay!Might try to get the songfic I'm working on up soon.It's called "Dreams".

Please R/R!****


End file.
